pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaymin
Shaymin (Japanese: シェイミ Sheimi) is a -type Mythical Pokémon. In Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, and Pokémon Black and White it is able to change its form and become a / -type Pokémon. Appearance and Facts Shaymin, unlike most Pokémon, is able to change back and forth between two forms, a land and a sky form, both of which have their own unique appearance and abilities. Shaymin's Land form looks similar to a hedgehog. Its body is pure white and on its back it has green grass, along with a pink Gracidea flower growing on either side of its head. It is also relatively small, being only 0'08" in height and 1.0 pounds according to the Pokédex, which means Shaymin's Land Forme is one of the smallest Pokémon. Shaymin's Sky Form is almost completely different from its Land Form. In this form, Shaymin has a reindeer-like appearance,(mixed with a bit of dog and cat like features) and it is also larger. Its legs are much longer and are now a green color. The green grass-like fur is now confined to its head and fashioned similar to a Mohawk. Its ears are now very long, appearing almost like wings. On the back of its neck are two red petals, resembling a scarf. Special Abilities Both forms of Shaymin have their own ability. Shaymin's Land Form has the ability Natural Cure, which will heal any status effects when it is switched out of battle. Its Sky Form has the ability Serene Grace, which will double the chance of an attack having an additional effect. Shaymin is a very powerful Pokémon, capable of defeating many Pokémon. In order to go unnoticed by intruders or attackers, it utilizes its own form of camouflage; rolling up into a ball resembling a flower in a patch of grass. By doing so, it blends in with the surrounding flowers, going undetected even if the attacker is beside it. It also has the power to decompose the toxins in the air and turn the land into flower fields in an instant. It is believed that Shaymin turned the desolate area of Floaroma Town into a fertile field. Its unique move, Seed Flare, is a powerful Grass-type move that has a chance of lowering the opponent's Special Defense. In the anime It was featured in the 11th Pokémon Movie, Giratina and the Sky Warrior, with Shaymin given a starring role. It appeared in a Sinnoh League Victors episode "Keeping in Top Forme" where a girl named Marley helps a Shaymin get to the Gracidea flower garden so it can be in sky form so it can migrate with its friends. Before that, it made a small cameo in the ending for Arceus and the Jewel of Life, along with Darkrai. Vanilla Yamazaki lent both their voices in the movie. Its land forme end its sentences with "deshu" (to emphasise its cuteness) and that of its sky forme is "desu", location Not in the game.(Black 2 and White 2). (Flower Paradise in Diamond, Pearl and Platinum) Game Info Shaymin debuted in the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. However, it has so far, only been obtainable through events such as the 11th movie event in Japan, and the Toys "R" Us giveaway. It is also soon to be given away in the UK and Denmark through some GAME stores to celebrate the release of Pokémon Platinum. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Shaymin is obtainable at the Flower Paradise location. The only way to access this area however, is to receive the item Oak's Letter from an event in Japan. Receiving this item and speaking with Oak at the specified location will cause a long path to appear, which leads to the Flower Paradise. Some have bypassed the issue of obtaining the letter by using a cheat device to either cause the event to happen or use a "walk through anything" cheat to walk across the water into the Flower Paradise. Also, it helps to know that at one point, there was a Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Wi-Fi Special Mission that has since been taken down. In Pokémon Platinum, Shaymin are able to change into an alternate form known as its "Sky Forme". In order to change into its Sky Forme, the Gracidea flower item must be used on Shaymin, but this can only be used during the day. Also, Shaymin will revert back to Land Forme when it is put back into the PC or when it is frozen. In order to obtain the flower, a player must take their Shaymin with them on their first visit to Floaroma Town. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Gracidea can be obtained when the player walks in the Goldenrod Flower Shop with a fateful encounter Shaymin in front of the party. Game Locations | diamondpearl=Flower Paradise (requires Oak's Letter)| dprarity=One| platinum=Flower Paradise (requires Oak's Letter)| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None }} Explorers of Sky=asks to join after 2nd completion of Sky Peak Pokédex Entries | name=Shaymin| diamond=It lives in flower patches and avoids detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant.| pearl=It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers.| platinum=The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude.| heartgold=The blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight upon it.Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers.| soulsilver=The blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight upon it.Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers.| black=The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude.| white=The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude. |black2=The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude. |white2=The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude. }} Sprites |dpspr=DP Shaymin.png |ptspr=Platinum_Sheimi_Land_Forme_Sprite.png |hgssspr=Platinum Sheimi Land Forme Sprite.png |IVback=Gen_IV_Sheimi_Land_Forme_Back_Sprite.png |dpsprf= |ptsprf=Platinum_Sheimi_Sky_Forme_Sprite.png |hgsssprf=Platinum Sheimi Sky Forme Sprite.png |IVbackf=Gen_IV_Sheimi_Sky_Forme_Back_Sprite.png |dpsprs=Diamond-Pearl_Sheimi_Land_Forme_Sprite_Shiny.png |ptsprs=Platinum_Sheimi_Land_Forme_Sprite_Shiny.png |hgsssprs=Platinum Sheimi Land Forme Sprite Shiny.png |IVbacks=Gen_IV_Sheimi_Land_Forme_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |dpsprfs= |ptsprfs=Platinum_Sheimi_Sky_Forme_Sprite_Shiny.png |hgsssprfs=Platinum Sheimi Sky Forme Sprite Shiny.png |IVbackfs=Gen_IV_Sheimi_Sky_Forme_Back_Sprite_Shiny.png |bwspr=Shaymin Land BW.png |bwsprs=Shaymin Shiny Land BW.png |bwsprf=Shaymin Sky BW.png |bwsprfs=Shaymin Shiny Sky BW.png |Vback=Shaymin Land Back V.png |Vbackf=Shaymin Sky Back V.png |Vbacks=Shaymin Shiny Land Back V.png |Vbackfs=Shaymin Shiny Sky Back V.png }} Learnset Level-Up * Bold text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. * Italics indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Machines * Bold text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. * Italics indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Breeding None Tutor All of the following moves can only be tutored in Platinum. There are no tutor moves for Diamond and Pearl. Land Forme * Bold text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. * Italics indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Sky Forme * Bold text indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this move. * Italics indicate a move this Pokémon's evolved form gains STAB from. Origin The name Shaymin comes from the Japanese word, Sha meaning gratitude, thus its nickname "the Gratitude Pokémon" or "Spirit of Gratitude" the Stamen which is a part of flowers, and miniature meaning small or miniature, which is why it is the smallest legendary at only 8 inches long. Gallery 492AShaymin.png|Land Forme Shaymin sky forme.png|Sky Forme Trivia * Shaymin is believed to have beautified the once desolate Floaroma Town, which explains why the town and Flower Paradise share the same music. * Shaymin's cry changes when it changes forme. * The red "wings" on Shaymin's sides somewhat resemble strawberries. * Shaymin Land Forme is the smallest of all Legendary Pokémon. * Although Shaymin is genderless in the games, it has an unmistakably feminine voice (in both Formes) when it spoke through telepathy in the 11th Pokémon Movie. * Shaymin (in its sky forme) slightly resembles a Deerling. * In 'Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs' in the 'Rescue the Lost Shaymin!' special mission, the Shaymin changes formes but it's cry stays the same. * Shaymin's Sky Forme shares the same type combination as Tropius. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Mythical Pokémon